


Shifting Course

by Ford_Frontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Self-Destructive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Frontier/pseuds/Ford_Frontier
Summary: All these years and Peter realizes Derek cracked the case of getting Scott McCall under your control.





	Shifting Course

Peter catches him up in the balcony hidden away from the festivities that are below. “Your first beta is getting married and you’re not celebrating with him as a good papa would?” 

Scott’s body stiffens at the sound of Peter’s voice, but he doesn’t move to face him. Instead, keeping his eyes down on the partygoers below.

“You weren’t invited” is all Scott tells him and Peter chuckles.

“If I only went to places I was invited to…” he lets the sentence fall away as he takes another step towards Scott and either the Alpha is waiting for just the right time to turn to him, or he doesn’t see Peter as a threat.

“You know, I heard them asking about you? Wondering if you dipped out early with my nephew” Peter’s voice is calm and he can hear the skip in Scott’s heartbeat at the mention of Derek.

“You two didn’t actually think people wouldn’t find out, did you?” Peter smirks and moves closer “you can only smell like him so many times before people start wondering”

He leans in takes a whiff of Scott’s neck “That nephew of mine, always so possessive. Needs everyone to know even when it was the last thing you ever planned to speak on”

“What do you want?” Scott asks, his voice hard and tight.

“I should be asking you that question, that Stilinski kid and his wife have been here for over an hour and you haven’t tried to speak to him. Hiding that resentment is getting a little harder to do, isn’t it?”

“You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about”

“Don’t I?” Peter turns his head to the side in confusion “Look at them all. Moving on with their lives, getting married and having kids. Meanwhile, you’re still here trying to protect a town that you know would sooner see you dead than thank you”

Peter is now right behind Scott and he can see Scott’s jaw clench “Is that why you fell into Derek’s bad after all these years? Why fight the inevitable? A Hale took your life all those years ago, might as well give the rest of it to another”

“Fighting for so long to get you under thumb and Derek finally figured it out” Peter’s hand rest on the small of Scott’s back and he holds it there to see if it’ll be pushed away, but it isn’t and knowing that makes Peter smiles.

“My mistake was thinking that I could have you through force” His arms go around and undo Scott’s pants, the Alpha’s eyes not leaving the group even as his hands move to rest on the banister in front of him. 

“Derek realized the trick. Make himself someone who needs to be saved and it doesn’t matter what he had done to you, what he helped me do to you.”

He pushes Scott’s pants down and uses his hands to cup the ample ass barely contained in briefs “You would sacrifice anything to feel like this was all worth it. Because admit it McCall…” the briefs come down and Peter wets a finger before slipping it in between Scott’s ass and into his hole, the hiss he gets from Scott making Peter stir “You’re addicted to the worst possible option”

“ A hunter, a kitsune, a werecoyote, and now a wolf who you know will never let you go now that he has you” The finger pushes in and he can feel Scott’s legs spread “Is that what I should have done all those years ago? Came to you broken and in need of you to save me?”

Scott is loosening up and Peter knows he should wait a bit longer, but he’s harder than he ever has been and when he pushes his own pants and briefs down it’s already at full attention. Pulling Scott’s cheeks apart he looks down at the crowd as they remain blissfully unaware of their Alpha fully given himself over to his future.

When he pushes in the tightness is almost too much, but it’s such bliss that Peter never wants to leave. Scott’s handgrip the metal beneath his fingers “Would you had offered yourself to me then?” He pulls back and then pushes back in, starting a rhythm that lets Scott feel every inch and the small breaths that come between Scott’s lips is fuel.

“They’ll never understand what it’s like,” Peter said “to need to feel something even if you’ll hate yourself for it the second it’s over” He kisses the back of Scott’s neck and groans as his cock stretches Scott even more and Peter wishes that he had taken this leap sooner.

The sound of their bodies can barely be heard above the music and laughter from below. His hands rest on Scott’s hips and he’s making Scott fuck himself on Peter’s length. The image of it has Peter’s claws extending and digging into Scott’s skin. The trail of blood making a winding road down his body. 

“Save me Scott” Peter whispers in his ear as he gave up any sort of gentle and is fucking with a hard rough thrust that has Scott’s body rocking back and forth. The words have it’s effect as the banister is crushed in Scott’s hand and he cums without Peter even needing to touch him.

It’s his first victory against the beta that ruined his life just as much as he ruined the beta’s. Maybe in some way, this is their way of coming back to the start.

If that’s true Peter’s next move is almost poetic as his fangs extend and he bites into Scott’s neck while fills the Alpha. 

He had been wrong before, this is bliss.

He is still trying to rein himself in as he feels Scott push him away and a trail of cum is rolling down the inside of his thigh.

“Tell the nephew I said hi” he smirks and Scott finally looks at him. Eyes red and angry and for just a second Peter thinks Scott might kill him, but he knows better. He’s going to go to Derek, let the man smell Peter and then let Derek fuck him in all the ways Scott wants it to hurt.

When Scott is gone Peter dresses and feels better then he has in years. Looks down at the crowd and wonders just how he was going to get Stilinski’s wife alone. It’s been years since he’s turned anyone worthwhile.


End file.
